Seeing Grey
by squizz
Summary: Tyson never in his life never thought he'd be so suprised to see himself in the mirror! XD TyKa


**A/N:-** hello people:waves: I decided I needed a break from the angst section, so I decided to write this…

**Warning:-**I wrote this when I was extremely hyper.. and this is an unserious fic. So the characters may also go unbelievably hyper oh and Kai's oc/ooc what ever it is. Ok he's opened up! Well very open with out lil' Ty-chan!

**Disclaimer:-** no, I don't own it,

* * *

**Seeing Grey – Madness in the bathroom**

It was a peaceful and quiet morning in Bay City,

Not to hot, not to cold, just right really.

Humble, to those who liked taking a walk when it was quiet…

Well quiet until……

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

And the quiet mode went down the drain.

Now you're probably wondering _who_ and _why_ did this person destroy such a peaceful morning. Well…………….

'_Who'_ was Tyson Kinomiya.

'_Why'_ was because he looked into the mirror, and no he did not scream because of his morning _ugliness.._

The scream was more directed at his hair!

Yes his hair!

Why he was screaming at his hair, well your about to find out!

"Oh. My. GOD, my h-h-h-h-h-h-h-HAIR!" screamed the beyblading champion. He carefully touched the part of his hair that had freaked him out so badly as if he made any sudden movement something worse would happen.

'_This can't be happening, I'm to young, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'!_ his mind screamed at him.

Suddenly 'knock, knock'

Tyson looked cautiously at the door, _'oh no'_

"Tyson?" came Kai's soft voice from the other side of the door.

Silence, Tyson tried to think of something to say……

"_Tyson?" _came Kai's voice a little louder.

Again there was silence.

"TYSON?" Kai shouted as he grabbed the bathroom handle and flung open the door. Tyson's hand automatically flew up to the _dreaded_ part of his hair that had made him scream, as a way of trying to cover it from the view of his lover.

"Tyson, why didn't you answer when I called you? And why did you scream so loud?" Kai asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing." Tyson answered quickly, a little_ too_ quickly, Kai suspiciously raised a brow, as his eye twitched.

"What are you hiding?…" he asked, calmly.

"Aw, Kai, what's with the sudden suspicion, like I said nothing _silly_!" Tyson said as relaxed as he could be in his panic mode, with his hand still on his head and a funny glint in his eye. Oh and also the biggest smile he could muster with out feeling uneasy at Kai's gaze.

Kai stared into Tyson's eyes, he had that 'funny glint' he was definitely hiding something, Kai's eyes rolled over Tyson's form, as if Tyson's body could tell him what was wrong.

Tyson stared back at Kai, wanting laugh badly, he could practically see all the screws, and 'thingy-migigs' twisting and turning in Kai's head.

Kai smiled evilly and an evil glint shone in his eyes, so Tyson thought he was smart, well he would teach him.

Kai slowly walked over to Tyson, making sure that he could see the evil glint in his eyes, as he sighed heavily.

Tyson backed away, what was Kai up to, and why was he looking…looking so…sexy….Tyson's eyes widened as his back hit the wall and Kai's body covered him pinning him in place.

Kai smiled wickedly before planting his lips on Tyson's for an extraordinary kiss, that would drive Tyson crazy.

Tyson's eyes closed as Kai kissed him…boy what had got him all 'kissy, kissy' this morning, but he wasn't complaining, he kinda liked it actually.. he started kissing Kai back, both of their mouths entwined and their tongues currently battling in a tongue war.

Tyson's hand which covered the dreaded spot loosened while he kissed, and Kai took that as a chance to slip his hands in to his lover's hair, carefully plucking the hand (which belonged to Tyson) off, without breaking the kiss.

Tyson who was completely melted in the kiss did not realise his hand had been removed, and encircled his arms around Kai's waist to pull him closer to himself, moaning in the process.

Kai opened his eyes, as he moaned, although he was doing this just to get Tyson's hand off his head he had become quite attached to the kiss, and had for a split second forgot his 'mission'.

Rolling his eyes up to see Tyson's hair, and adjusted his hand a little to see the spot that had previously been covered by Tyson's hand.

He stared at it, for a while confused to what was wrong before he noticed it, and he suddenly broke the kiss and burst out laughing.

Tyson who had been completely engrossed in the kiss jumped a little at the sudden differ to his lover's movements. He stared confused at Kai.

Why in hell was he laughing?

Kai who was currently on all fours laughing uncontrollably. He didn't really know why this was so funny to him, but oh well! He gradually stopped laughing and wiped the tears that had drained down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

Tyson blinked in, he was really confused at Kai's actions, and he had really forgot about his hair.

"Why are you laughing" Tyson asked. Kai who had now calmed down grabbed his lovers hair which had freaked him out, and smiled smugly.

Tyson's eyes widened as the memory of his hair dawned him, he impersonated a fish, as he tried to say something with no sound coming out.

"So.." Kai started….

"Don't say it, please don't say it.. Please?" Tyson pleaded – unsuccessfully.

Kai smiled

"Looks like.." Kai continued.

"Oh Kai, love, please don't." Tyson said, hoping the 'love' part of his sentence would distract the older man from saying what he was going to say.

Kai had the strongest urge to burst into his laughing fit again at the look his lover was currently giving him.

"Looks like, your growing grey, _love_" Kai said, as he swooped down to plant a kiss on Tyson's lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Done! Well that was interesting, I hope you guys liked out, just a question for all you readers, should I continue, all should I leave it as a one-shot?

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
